


Finding Jupiter

by lildreamysoul



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Author Self Ship, F/M, Self Ship, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, but all can enjoy uvu, sash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildreamysoul/pseuds/lildreamysoul
Summary: “do you think we’ll get to see the giant red spot? i hope so, it’s amazing to think that it’s just a giant storm that keeps goi–”“Sans. Shut up and kiss me. You big nerd.”This was a prompt I got from Tumblr! <3This is completely self-indulgent, but I decided to share it here!!





	Finding Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> For my TDoaL readers: I will get to updating the fic after finals, which should be in the middle of next week!!
> 
> I did another prompt meme on Tumblr, and this is one of them I got asked to do!!  
> titans-on-motorcycles asked me to do this prompt: "4. Shut up and kiss me."  
> Aaaaaand of course I'm gonna indulge myself in my self ship with Sans, known as "sash".  
> The original can be found found on my tumblr (lildreamysoul.tumblr.com)  
> Again, please note that this is a self-insert/self-ship fic. It is incredibly self indulgent. If you have an issue with that, I recommend you do not continue reading.  
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!! <3

The cool breeze of the warm, summer night…

The soft crunch of the grass underneath our feet…

The excited chatter of the adorable, dorky skeleton in front of me…

My heart and soul are filled with warmth and admiration…

_WHAP!!!_

I suddenly wake up from my trance as I get whacked in the face by the blanket Sans is holding. The breeze must have caught the edge of the blanket. Sans turns back around and smiles, excited to be here tonight. He clutches his beloved telescope in the other arm tightly. I return the smile.

Tonight is apparently a good night to view Jupiter, which Sans is super excited about. Ever since I got him that telescope for Gyftmas last year, stargazing dates have come more and more of a thing. Not that I mind though, I enjoy any time I spend with Sans.

We finally stop on top of the hill we were climbing, and Sans lays our blanket out. I sit our bag of goodies on the edge of it, and plop down. He excitedly places his telescope down, and starts calculating where to point it. After a minute of adjusting the telescope, he finally nods to himself, happy with himself.

Sans then plops down next to me, and places his arm around my waist.

“now we just gotta wait.”

I lean against him, and hum.

“maybe we could see a couple of jupiters moons? ash, did you know jupiter has like 67 moons? it’d be amazing to see io, callisto, or europa. maybe ganymede too–”

I can’t help but giggle at his excitement. Sans loves things related to space so much, he’s so cute. I love his excitement and his passion. He could go on for hours and hours, and I’d listen to him always. 

Except he is being exceptionally cute tonight, and I kinda want him to stop talking for a minute because…

“do you think we’ll get to see the giant red spot? i hope so, it’s amazing to think that it’s just a giant storm that keeps goi–”

“Sans. Shut up and kiss me. You big nerd.”

Sans’ stops talking, and suddenly a blue blush spreads across his cheekbones. He is quiet for a few moments, before chuckling.

“ok.”

He places his free hand on the side of my face, and pulls me forward for a kiss. The kiss was just as passionate as his love for space. I can’t help but blush bright red as how much he pours his passion and soul into this kiss. 

Moment later, we pull apart. I giggle happily as he places his forehead against mine.

“You’re just too cute when you talk about space, babe. I couldn’t help myself. _Sirius_ -ly, that cute smile of yours is too _space-ial_.”

He laughs heartily, before pulling me into one more _out of this world_ kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> As always: thank you so much for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me. <3  
> Find me on here: lildreamysoul.tumblr.com  
> Check out my tumblr for updates for the fic, silly self indulgent self insert art, and other stupid things I enjoy ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
